


Die Mannschaft Football Rules

by Khalehla



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, International Break, these just get broken anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/pseuds/Khalehla
Summary: TheDie Mannschaftcode of conduct.1st Rule:You do not talk about International Break.2nd Rule:You DO NOT talk about International Break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These Rules were [originally posted on tumblr,]() but because I reference them a lot, here they are.

**1st Rule: You do not talk about International Break**

Think of this like the Vegas Rule: what happens during International Break, stays in International Break. This is our safe place. You keep our secrets and we'll keep yours.

**2nd Rule: You DO NOT talk about International Break**

Especially not to the media. If anything gets leaked, and Jogi finds out about it or has to address it, you're on your own. This is our safe place. You keep our secrets and we'll keep yours.

**3rd Rule: If someone gets hurt, caught or is in trouble, then fun is over**

Everyone is encouraged to enjoy themselves, but safety comes first. No pranks, activities or dares that will result in someone being physically hurt and/or arrested, please.

**4th Rule: Only two guys to a room**

If you plan on doing a room swap, ALWAYS remember who your original roommate and what the room number is. (also refer Rule 6)

**5th Rule: One mark at a time**

Nobody cares what you do behind closed doors, but HIDE THE EVIDENCE. The "P" in "PDA" stands for PRIVATE - not public. One bruise is acceptable, any more than that is asking for trouble.

**6th Rule: No shirts, no shoes - no excuses if you get caught.**

Get dressed BEFORE going to sleep. Fire alarms and emergency evacuations (and unexpected room checks) happen - be prepared.

**7th Rule: The Rules stand for as long as they have to**

Make no mistake, Jogi is watching he will catch you if you break a rule

**8th Rule: If this is your first time in the National Team: welcome! (and learn the fucking rules!)**

Trust us - this is for your benefit. The sooner you commit them to memory, the easier things will be for you.

_2018 © TM First published Euros 2016 (subject to regular revision by the players' council)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first ever reference to the Rules was in [chapter 3 of It's a tough job being the Chief Romance Officer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6040579/chapters/14504245).
> 
> New players have to go through a player induction, [just like Leon had to](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7250728/chapters/16463341).
> 
> Yes, Jogi _does_ know about the Rules. He references them quite a lot, like in [May the Force be with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7036150/chapters/16174390) and [Hiding places](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9269654/chapters/21293072)
> 
> [Feel free to use/reference them in your fics if you ever feel like it **:)** (just let me know so I can laugh about the boys breaking them hehe)]
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> I have a [tumblr account ](https://khalehla.tumblr.com) for my writings and random ficlets. If you have a question about this or any of my other stories, come say hi :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I write **fiction** about real people. As far as I know, none of these events ever happened; any resemblance to any actual events are purely coincidental.


End file.
